It is a common and popular practice to use beads or other items to ornament real or artificial hair.
Placing beads on hair can be difficult and time consuming. The beads are often placed one by one onto the hair by threading hair therethrough. Alternatively, locks of hair may be wrapped in foil, the beads strung over the foil-wrapped hair, and then the foil removed. Another method for placing beads on hair is by threading beads over a needle with a loop of string attached, passing the beads over the loop of string, passing the hair through the loop formed by the string, and then backing the beads along the string onto the hair.
These methods of ornamenting hair are difficult and time consuming. The "needle and string" method is difficult because the beads easily fall off of the string. In addition, the needle is hazardous and not suitable for small children. Also, these methods are adapted for placing small beads on hair, and do not lend well to placing other ornaments on hair.
A need exists for an improved method and apparatus for placing ornaments such as beads onto hair.